And I Control You
by dead drifter
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi Ita/Sasu. Uchihacest. Itachi and Sasuke share their bitter lust in the snow by the Nakano river. Warning blood, underage sex, not happy times. Gift for Kikyo Uchiha!


**"And I Control You"**

**Yaoi Ita/Sasu. Uchihacest. Itachi and Sasuke share their bitter lust in the snow by the Nakano river. Warning blood, underage sex, not happy times. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything else. Shit in italics is lyrics from "Mr. Self Destruct" by NIN. I picked and chose which lines I wanted to use, and used them out of order. I don't consider it a song fic. **

**WARNING: GRAPHIC INCESTUAL HOTTNESS. Drool at your own risk. **

**A/N: Gift fic for Kikyo Uchiha! I wuv you, Brooke! Hope you like this! **

**Set shortly after Shisui's death. And it's winter, that might make it AU, dunno if it snows in Konoha, I just really wanted Sasuke to bleed in the snow…XD **

**

* * *

**

It was unusually cold in Konoha, even for winter. The bare trees clawed at the pale sky, black and naked, mourning for the sun. Frosted snow clung desperately to the trunks of the trees and the rooftops of houses, glittering faintly as if encrusted with diamonds. Two lone figures, clad in heavy cloaks and bowing their heads to the wind, trekked across the bitter landscape, avoiding snow drifts the best they could as they headed uphill. The smaller of the two struggled, as the snow was up to his knees, and gripped the taller boy's cloak to keep from falling.

_I take you where you want to go  
I give you all you need to know  
I drag you down I use you up_

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked his brother, puffs of his breath escaping into the air. The taller of the two said nothing as he grabbed a young tree for support and used it to pull himself forward, his sandal clad feet crunching in the frost crusted snow. Sasuke followed, struggling to keep up with Itachi's pace. When the two reached the crest of the hill, Sasuke's dark eyes widened.

The hill overlooked a valley where a shimmering silver ribbon seemed to meander in and out of white clusters of trees. The Nakano river.

_I am denial guilt and fear  
and I control you_

"Ah…we haven't been here since…" Sasuke trailed off, glancing up at his brother now that he was beside him. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the river, so still it didn't look like he was breathing. A gust of frigid wind cut at their skin, blowing Itachi's long hair in his face. He lifted a slender hand to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"Shisui died in that river, whether by his hands or mine, it doesn't matter now. Dead is dead."

_I am the truth from which you run  
and I control you_

Sasuke's mouth gaped and he looked at Itachi, searching his pale face. What he was searching for, he wasn't sure. Tears, perhaps? But both of them knew that remorse wasn't something Itachi could or would allow himself to feel.

"Come, little brother, let's go down to the river."

_I am the lie that you believe  
and I control you  
_

Itachi held out his hand, the corners of his mouth twitching, as if he was fighting the urge to smile, or laugh. Sasuke gazed up at his brother with wide eyes, and he took Itachi's hand. The flesh was soft yet cold as ice, alive, but only just. Fear jolted up Sasuke's spine, as if he'd been stabbed with a shard of ice, fear that he might meet the same fate as Itachi's friend. Shisui…he had been kind to Sasuke, treated him the way Itachi never did. Like a friend. Like a brother. What he and Itachi had wasn't friendship or brotherhood. It was a severe addiction. It was an obsession, an intoxication, a secret indulgence no one could know about.

_I am the voice inside your head  
and I control you  
_

Itachi began to descend, sliding more than walking. Sasuke's grip tightened on his brother's hand at the slippery descent. Itachi lost some of his grace as he nearly stumbled, grazing his free hand on the hard snow. Sasuke lunged forward, and he pulled Itachi with him as he rolled down the hill. The brothers tumbled until the ground evened out. Itachi landed atop his little brother, panting into his hair, his body pressing down upon the younger boy.

_I am the end of all your dreams  
and I control you_

"Sasuke…do you think I'm a murderer?" Itachi murmured, propping himself up with his arms, straddling Sasuke's legs. Sasuke stared up into Itachi's eyes, lost in their black depths. There was a pause, and the younger brother focused on his breathing, on the warmth of Itachi's body against his own, on the thrumming of his heart.

When Sasuke finally found his voice and began to move his lips in answer, Itachi sealed those lips with his own, running his tongue feverishly along the parting, nudging at Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke pulled away, exhaling shakily. Itachi's lips, flush with the cold, curved upwards into a gentle smile.

"Little brother, do you regret Shisui's death? Do you hate me for it?" Itachi said this as he shifted above Sasuke, moving his body upwards and rolling his hips into the boy under him. Sasuke gasped at feeling the hardness in Itachi's pants.

_I am the lover in your bed  
and I control you_

"N…no!" Sasuke cried, his voice high pitched. Snow was beginning to fall, tiny glistening flakes settling in their hair, on their clothes, melting on their bodies. Itachi leaned down and licked away the melting snow flakes, tasting his brother's skin, rosy red from wind burn.

"Do you love me for it?"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut, a single snow flake clinging to his lashes. Itachi kissed each eyelid, running his cold fingers through Sasuke's hair. He pinched a lock of it between his fingers, scrutinizing it with his piercing eyes.

"So much alike…yet so different…" Itachi slid his fingers feather light down Sasuke's face, nuzzling the boy's mouth with his lips, exhaling into him as he kissed him again.

_I am the sex that you provide  
and I control you_

Itachi let go of his hold on Sasuke's lips and sat up. Sasuke still had his eyes closed, his small chest rising and falling rapidly. With the speed of a true Uchiha, Itachi procured a kunai in his hand and slashed downwards, tearing off all of the buttons holding Sasuke's cloak closed. Itachi spread apart the cloak, and quickly tugged Sasuke's pants down, sliding the sandals off of his feet.

"Itachi, it's cold!" Sasuke whined, shivering. Itachi slid the cold metal of the blade along Sasuke's bare thigh.

"Sh…"

The elder Uchiha poured his eyes over Sasuke's naked body, caressing the reddening skin lightly with his kunai. Sasuke shivered again. The snow was beginning to seep through his cloak beneath him, clinging to his back like cold sweat. The harsh wind bit at his bare skin, almost painfully cold.

_I am the needle in your vein  
(you let me do this to you…I am an exit)  
_

Itachi suddenly sliced at Sasuke with the blade, drawing a thin line of blood. Sasuke hissed. The blood dribbled down his inner thigh and pattered into the frosted snow. Itachi ran the blade down his other leg, carving red lines close to his cock, which was slowly starting to stiffen despite the cold and the pain. Or maybe because of it.

_I am the high you can't sustain  
(you let me do this to you…I am an exit)  
_

Itachi traced the kunai along the boy's length, eliciting a moan from his red lips. Itachi smirked and dipped the weapon below, slicing gently at his rear. The elder Uchiha used his free hand to spread Sasuke's legs wide and he leaned over him, positioning the point of the blade against the rim of his entrance.

"Tell me you want it, Sasuke," Itachi whispered. Sasuke threw his head to the side, snow falling all around him, clinging to his dark hair like stars caught in the night sky. The point of the kunai cut into him as Itachi slid it just inside. Itachi watched Sasuke's face carefully, enjoying the way his brows furrowed, the way he licked his lips and bit at his lower lip, concentrating on the pain, relishing in it.

_I am the pusher I'm a whore_

_(you let me do this to you…I am an exit)_

"Tell me," Itachi insisted, forcing the weapon deeper. Sasuke screamed, arching his hips upwards, his knees buckling. Itachi forced his legs apart again. He lowered his face to kiss Sasuke's cheek and nuzzled his face in his brother's hair.

"Tell me you _want_ it," Itachi purred in Sasuke's ear. The younger brother shuddered, gritting his teeth when Itachi pulled the blade out and jammed it hard back in. Another scream. Blood was pooling beneath him, saturating the snow, staining the pure white with his tainted crimson blood.

"I…I want…" Sasuke stammered, his teeth chattering now as the cold began to seep in. Itachi slid the blade out and licked it, smiling as he noticed Sasuke crack his eyes open to watch him. Blood was smeared on Itachi's lips, and after discarding the kunai, he leaned down to kiss Sasuke, this time sucking on the younger boy's tongue. Sasuke moaned upon tasting his own blood on Itachi's lips and tongue.

_I take you where you want to go  
I give you all you need to know  
I drag you down I use you up_

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's cock and slid his thumb over the head, wiping at the precum that glistened on it. Itachi slid his body downwards and blew onto him, his hot breath stirring his cock. But as much as Sasuke wanted his brother's hot, wet mouth on him, he knew Itachi wouldn't do that. Itachi did as he wanted, and Sasuke was a slave to his brother's desires.

"Itachi!" Sasuke moaned, bucking his hips forward. Itachi squeezed Sasuke's cock, smirking at his little brother's frustration.

"No, you serve _me_." Itachi said, and sat up on his knees. He tugged his pants down and pulled his cock out.

_I am the need in you for more  
(you let me do this to you…I am an exit)_

"Brother, _please_…" Sasuke moaned. Itachi held the base of his cock and pushed it into Sasuke. The younger Uchiha groaned in pain. Itachi slid his cock in further, the blood easing the movement. Itachi threw his head back and let the snow fall into his face, enjoying the hot, tight feeling squeezing around him. He began to rock into his brother, gripping his thighs, bruising the pale skin.

Itachi went faster and harder, his mouth open to taste the sting of cold snow on his tongue. Sasuke writhed beneath him, clutching at the frozen crust with his fingers, his blunt nails scraping against the snow. Sasuke panted and moaned, reaching down to his cock to relieve some of the pressure building up in him. Itachi glanced down and shook his head.

"I am your everything. _I control you_."

Itachi paused and slid out of Sasuke.

"B-but!"

"_Sh…"_

_I take you where you want to go_

Itachi ripped Sasuke's cloak off of him and tossed it to the side where it landed on top of the bloody kunai, and flipped Sasuke over onto his stomach. He grabbed Sasuke's hands and pinned them in place and lay on top of Sasuke, crushing his body into the cold, hard snow. Itachi kissed and nipped at the younger Uchiha's neck, grinding into him, wiping blood and cum on his back. Itachi thrust back into Sasuke and picked up where he left off, quickening his pace until Sasuke came on the snow. His walls contracted around Itachi as he rode the wave of pleasure, and Itachi lost his control and came violently inside. Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke, panting into his ear.

_  
I give you all you need to know_

Itachi and Sasuke lay in the blood soaked snow for a brief minute, focusing on their breathing and the howl of the wind. Then, Itachi pulled out of his brother and got shakily to his feet. He pulled his pants back up and fastened his cloak back in place. He looked down at his brother, trembling in the snow, blood and cum drying on his body, skin flush with cold.

_I drag you down I use you up_

Itachi threw his brother's cloak hastily on his shuddering body and leaned down to pick up his kunai. He wiped it off in the powdery snow revealed beneath the outer crust, and slipped it into his pouch. Itachi scrutinized his hands, dried blood caked beneath his nails, and dropped his arms, his long sleeves hiding them from view.

"Let's go," Itachi said, and stalked back up the hill, heading back to the house. Sasuke wanted to lie there in the snow, splattered with the sinful indulgence of two brothers, until the cold took his life. But he knew he couldn't do that. Sasuke stumbled to his feet and gathered his clothes.

_I am the end of all your dreams  
and I control you_

**"Mr Self Destruct"**

I am the voice inside your head  
and I control you  
I am the lover in your bed  
and I control you  
I am the sex that you provide  
and I control you  
I am the hate you try to hide  
and I control you  
I take you where you want to go  
I give you all you need to know  
I drag you down I use you up  
Mr. Self-destruct  
I speak religion's message clear  
and I control you  
_I am denial guilt and fear  
and I control you_  
I am the prayers of the naive  
and I control you  
I am the lie that you believe  
and I control you  
I take you where you want to go  
I give you all you need to know  
I drag you down I use you up  
Mr. Self-destruct  
_(you let me do this to you. i am an exit)  
I am the needle in your vein  
(you let me do this to you. i am an exit)  
I am the high you can't sustain  
(you let me do this to you. i am an exit)  
I am the pusher I'm a whore  
(you let me do this to you. i am an exit)  
I am the need in you for more  
(you let me do this to you. i am an exit)  
_I am the bullet in the gun  
and I control you  
_I am the truth from which you run  
and I control you_  
I am the silencing machine  
and I control you  
_I am the end of all your dreams  
and I control you  
I take you where you want to go  
I give you all you need to know  
I drag you down I use you up  
_Mr. Self-destruct


End file.
